Ninjas of the Carribean: Curse of the Black Pearl
by Yugioash
Summary: Squad 7, 8, 10 and Gai's squad including Jonin sensei's are sent on a mission requiring them to go into another deminsion to fight off curse pirates and the Akaski clan. With the help from Will Turner, Elizebeth Swan, and the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninjas of the Caribbean**

**The Mission Begins**

A normal day for Naruto as he was called into Hokage's tower. Inside Kakashi, Sakura, Asuma, Ino, Choji Shikamaru, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Gai, Tenten, Lee, and Neji waited for them. "What's going on?" Naruto asked. "We've been asked for a mission," Shikamaru responded. "All of us?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto all of us," Kakashi told him.

Lady Tsunade came in with Shizume. "Good all of you were able to make it," Tsunade told them, "This mission requires all of you to work together."

"What is a mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Akazski have been reported to have been traveling through time and dimension, your job is to try to stop what ever they are planning. The only clue we have is a ship called the _Black Pearl_," Tsunade told them, "There's a gateway here in the office you can take."

Shizume opens what was suppose to be a door to a closet but it was swirling vortex as all the ninjas entered the vortex. "You didn't tell them about the curse or the pirates," Shizume told Tsunade. "It wouldn't matter if I did, they'll learn about it themselves," Tsunade told her.

* * *

"Waaa what happened to my clothes," Naruto heard Ino yelled and woke up to see everyone was wearing some kind of clothing they're not use to. Even Naruto was wearing some. The only thing they had on that they had when they entered was their headbands.

"I guess it was something Granny Tsunade forgot to mention," Naruto told her as everyone started to regain conscious.

Ino Sakura Hinata Kurenai and even Tenten (who normally dressed like a tomboy) was wearing a form of dress or something girls worn in the 17th century. The guys were wearing clothing similar to what boys worn in the 17th century.

"I don't know what you're complaining about Ino, I like it," Naruto told her.

"Naruto we need to focus on the mission," Kakashi told him. He took out instructions Tsunade gave him.

"Each of us need to get a place to stay at, and find a job around here to earn some money," Gai told them, "Well except for the blossoms of the group since at this time period none of the women actually work."

"Say what?" Ino shouted.

"Lucky women," Shikamaru said.

Tenten Ino and Sakura gave Shikamaru a hit on the head. After while they found a place to stay and went job hunting.

"Where is a place can a 12 year old ninja can find work?" Naruto wandered as Lee Neji Shikamaru Choji and Asuma tagged along.

Then they ran into a man with black hair. "Excuse me sir me and my friends are looking for a job, is this place hiring?" Asuma asking pointing to a blacksmiths.

"I'm not sure, my name is Will Turner," Will introduced himself.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Narra, and Choji Akamichi," Asuma introduced himself, "We have others who's looking for a job as well."

"Well my boss will find work for all of you, I'm sure," Will explained, "and I'm working on a sword for Captain Norrington's sword and help is needed."

"If its weapons you need, I know a girl who specializes in it," Lee told him.

Inside Asuma signed names of everyone they know looking for a job, with Will's master's approval, he signed up the Konochi's to work around cleaning and that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting Elizabeth Swan**

The ninjas worked at the blacksmith creating new swords. Tenten Sakura Ino Hinata and Kurenai helped cleaned some of the swords. Will was impressed how Tenten was able to summon weapons through her scrolls. Will been giving all of them sword lessons so they can use a sword.

"Ok, I'm going to go give Captain Norrington's sword to Governor Swan, who wants' to come with me," Will asked.

"I would," Naruto told him. Neji also raised his hand as well.

At the Governor Swans house few minutes later they waited. Naruto found a wall candle and broke it by accident. "Nice job Naruto," Neji responded. Naruto hid it as best as he could do.

"Ah Mr. Turner, Mr. Hyuga, Mr. Uzumaki," Governor Swan greeted, "Good to see you three."

Neji bowed in respect but Naruto just stand there with no response. "Good day sir, we have your order," Will explain. Governor took out the sword to look at it. "The blade is folded steel," Neji explained, "that's gold filigree relayed into the handle."

Governor Swan gave Will the sword that showed off the balance of the sword. "Perfectly balance. The tang is nearly full width of the blade," Will explain. Will twirl it around showing its standards.

"Impressive, very impressive. And Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments to your master," said Governor Swan. "Sure thing," Naruto responded. Neji hit his teammate on the head.

"A craftsman is always please to hear his work is appreciated," Neji said.

A woman entered from the second floor catching Will's attention. "Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning," Governor Swan complimented.

"Will, good to see you. I had a dream about you last night," Elizabeth greeted.

"About me?" Will asked.

"A bit inappropriate don't you think?" Governor Swan asked.

"About the day we met, don't you remember?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"How can I forget Miss Swan," Will responded.

"Will how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just one more time Miss Swan. As always," Will answered.

"There, you see. At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going," Governor Swan explained.

"Good day Mr. Turner, Mr. Hyuga, and Mr. Uzumaki," Elizabeth said as Governor Swan took her to the carriage.

"Good day, Elizabeth," Will finally said. The carriage left for the port. "There goes my only chance," Will said.

"I don't think so," Neji disagreed, "It sounds like she'll denied Norrington's proposal."

"You do need to tell her before you loose your rivalry with Norrington," Naruto commented.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack Sparrow**

**Port Royal**

Against the sky, a mast comes into view. Standing atop the yardarm in all his swashbuckling splendor is Jack Sparrow. He turns his attention to something below. Jack's boots splash into a foot of water filling the hull of the _Jolly Mon_, a small fishing dory with a single sail. Jack sloshes through floating nets, buoys, and fish heads and picks up a tankard, and starts bailing. Then the boat slips past the skeletal remains of four pirates hanging from a gallows on a rocky promontory. A fifth unoccupied noose bears a sign: PIRATES YE BE WARNED. Jack responds by paying his respects to the pirates.

Meanwhile Shikamaru Ino and Choji were keeping an eye out for the mission, when Jack docked his sinking ship.

The harbormaster and his assistant stopped him. "Hold up there you," the harbormaster shouted. Jack turned around to see who it was. "It's a shilling to tie up a boat to the deck," the harbormaster said then noticed what was left of the boat. Ino couldn't help but snickered about it. "And I shall need your name," Harbormaster explained.

"How about three shillings and we forget the name," Jack bribed dropping three shillings on the harbormaster's book.

"He can't be that easy to bribe," Shikamaru whispered to his teammates.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith," greeted harbormaster.

"Apparently so," Choji responded.

Jack walked off with the rest of his shillings. "Well, no sign of the Akatsuki here," Ino said as she Shikamaru and Choji walk back to town unaware Jack was listening.

"Akatsuki, well I hate to be who ever they are," Jack said walking toward the port.

At the port Kiba Akamaru Shino and Hinata was looking around along with two marines. Jack came up on dock looking for a ship.

"This dock is off limits for civilians," the officer name Murtogg said.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," Jack responded. Jack's little "persuasion" didn't work this time. And he was immediately blocked by the two marines. Music pours down from the fort. "Apparently, there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to do up at the fort eh? How can it be that two obsending gentlemen such as yourselves did not marret an invitation?" Jack asked.

"Somebody has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," Murtogg answered.

"Those three are here because they wanted to help, and that they have away in finding any civilians are trying to sneak on board," the other one name Mullroy explained.

"That's good for them, its resourceful having peopled like that," Jack responded.

"You could say it's in our blood," Kiba shouted with Akamaru barking.

"But it seems to me…" Jack said moving around but stopped by Murtogg and Mullroy pointing at the ship _Dauntless_, "A ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous really."

"Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters true enough. But there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor_ for speed" Mullroy responded.

"I heard of one, it's supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable... The _Black Pearl_," Jack said catching team 8's attention, Murtogg on the other hand, laughs at the name of the ship.

"There is no 'real' ship that match interceptor," Murtogg responded.

"The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship," Mullroy responded.

"No its not," Murtogg responded.

"Yes it is, I seen it," Mullroy said.

"You've seen it?" Murtogg asked.

"Yes," Mullroy responded.

Jack slipped by and got on the ship but team 8 stopped him. "Tell us everything you know about that ship they're arguing about," Kiba ordered.

"Why would I tell you about a ship they don't believe are real?" Jack asked.

"We're after a certain group, and the only clue we have is a ship called the _Black Pearl_," Shino responded.

"Would that group go by Akatsuki perhaps?" Jack asked.

Kiba and Shino pinned him. "What do you know of them?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing really, just that I heard 3 kids talking about them, when I docked here," Jack responded, "Why is it so important?"

"None of your business," Shino answered.

"Then it's none of your business to know what I know about the _Black Pearl_," Jack responded, "Other than what those two marines are arguing about."

"You've seen the_ Black Pearl_?" Murtogg asked while the ninjas were trying to gather information.

"Yes," Mullroy answered.

"You haven't seen it," Murtogg responded.

"Yes I have," Mullroy said.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the … (I'm not going to use those words your just going to have to watch the movie), and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?" Murtogg asked.

"No," Mullroy answered.

"No," Murtogg responded.

"But I have seen a ship with Black sails," Mullroy responded.

"Oh, and no ship that not crewed by the … and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, and therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the _Black Pearl_. Is that what you're saying?" Murtogg asked.

"No," Mullroy answered.

"Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the _Interceptor_," Murtogg told Jack. When they turned around they saw Shino and Kiba pinning Jack.

"Good job you three," Mullroy said running toward them.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate," Murtogg told Jack.

"I'm sorry. It just such a pretty boat – ship," Jack corrected himself as Kiba and Shino let go seeing it was pointless now.

"What's your name?" asked Mullroy.

"Smith, or Smitty if you like," Jack lied.

"What your purpose on Port Royal Mr. Smith?" Murtogg asked.

"Yeah, and no lies," Mullroy told Jack.

"All right then. I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder," Jack explained honestly.

"I said no lies," Mullroy argued.

"I think he's telling the truth," Murtogg responded.

"If he's telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," Mullroy explained.

"Unless of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you," Jack responded.

Both Mullroy and Murtogg was silent hearing that.

"Hahahahaha and you guys call yourselves marines," Kiba teased.

Kurenai jump aboard. Mullroy Murtogg and Jack looked at Kurenai. She pointed at team 8, "I'm with these three." The two marines turned back to Jack and started talking again.

"How's it going?" Kurenai asked.

"No sign of Akatsuki," Kiba responded.

"B-but that guy claims to know s-something on the _Black Pearl_," Hinata explained.

"But we couldn't get anything out of him with out those 2 knowing," Shino explained.

"That's better than nothing. Naruto and Neji went with Will to Governor Swan's place. Shikamaru Ino and Choji was checking the main harbor. Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Lee are at town, and Tenten, and Sakura are at the ceremony," Kurenai explained.

At Fort Charles Norrington was promoted. Tenten and Sakura were with Elizabeth and Governor Swan. Tenten was listening for anything on Akatsuki. Sakura was concern about Elizabeth who was trying to catch her breath.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sakura asked.

"I'm ok, thanks for asking," Elizabeth responded.

"So you know Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Hyuga?" Governor Swan asked.

"You could say we been working with Naruto and Neji for along time now," Tenten responded then noticed Governor Swan's expression, "Where we come from, everyone is equal, which means girls can learn and work on any field with men, only separated on stuff women need to know."

"Oh, that's all, well I'm not going to complain then," Governor Swan said.

Norrington walked up to them and asked, "May I have this moment?"

Governor Swan nodded as he walked off. Tenten had to drag Sakura away as she was still concern (being trained to become a medical ninja Sakura could tell something was wrong). Norrington and Elizabeth went to the edge.

"You look lovely, Elizabeth," Norrington said as Elizabeth nodded and gesture. "I apologize if my condolences were... less than sincere. This promotion grows into relief which I have not yet achieved. The marriage to a fine woman," Norrington said as Elizabeth turned to him literally out of breath, "You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

"I can't breath," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself," Norrington said as Elizabeth passed out and fell into the ocean.

Norrington noticed Elizabeth disappearance and looked down shouting, "Elizabeth!"

Tenten looked down as everyone talked about it.

"If my accuracy is correct, which I know it is, I jump from here I can dive in there and save her," Tenten said taking off the heavy set clothing she had on and jumped into the ocean missing the rocks.

Meanwhile Jack was telling a story when they heard a splashed from Elizabeth then saw Tenten dived after her.

"Was that Tenten?" Kiba asked.

"I-I think so," Hinata responded.

"Are you going to save them?" Jack asked.

"I can't swim," Mullroy answer with Murtogg shaking his head.

"Pride of the King's navy you are, don't move," Jack responded unimpressed. He took off his jacket hat and weapons and jumped after them.

Meanwhile the medallion Elizabeth was wearing send shockwaves startling Mullroy and Murtogg. "What was that?" Mullroy asked. Murtogg shook his head as wind picked up.

At town Naruto Neji and Will caught up with Kakashi Asuma Gai and Lee from when they felt the wind picked up from the sea

"Something not right," Neji said.

"I think your right Neji," Asuma responded.

"Change of plans, Naruto stay with Will. Lee Neji you go with Gai and find Tenten and Sakura, they left together while you guys were gone. I'll go find and squad 8 including Kurenai. Asuma find your squad," Kakashi ordered, "Report back to Navy harbor."

Everyone nodded and went off at separate directions leaving Naruto and a confuse Will.

Coming from the main harbor Shikamaru Ino and Choji felt the wind pick up. "The last time I felt wind picking up like that was during one of Temari's wind style jutsus," Shikamaru responded.

Asuma landed next to them, "Guy's we need to go to the Navy harbor."

"Why?" Ino asked.

"This wind is abnormal, and it's coming from the sea," Shikamaru said, "and the Navy Harbor close."

"Everyone is meeting up there that's why," Asuma said.

At the ocean Elizabeth hit the bottom with Tenten already there. Tenten cut off some of the dress and Jack helped them to the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

**Will and Naruto vs. Jack**

Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Kurenai arrived meeting up with Shikamaru Choji Ino and Asuma who arrive earlier as Tenten and Jack came up with Elizabeth.

Tenten brought Elizabeth on deck and the two guards checked her condition.

"She's not breathing," Murtogg said.

"I think it's the corset, we got to remove it," Tenten said.

Tenten was about to pull out a kunai when Jack cut it off with a knife he took from Murtogg.

"How did you know that?" Murtogg asked Sakura.

"Just a guess," Tenten answered.

Jack noticed and recognize the coin medallion Elizabeth was wearing.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked.

Before Elizabeth could answer Norrington had a blade at Jack's throat.

Just then the army, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Sakura, Governor Swan, and everyone else from the party or from town (In Kakashi Gai Asuma and Lee's case) arrived.

"On your feet," Norrington said.

Jack stood up above Elizabeth, whose most of her clothes were gone, so it didn't look good.

Norrington didn't say anything about Tenten knowing she jumped after Elizabeth but didn't trust Jack.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Governor Swan asked helping her up.

"Yes-yes I'm fine," Elizabeth responded.

Governor Swan noticed Murtogg had Elizabeth's corset and he blamed Jack.

"Shoot him!" the outrage Governor ordered.

"Father…" Elizabeth was about to protest.

"Hold on a second, this man helped me save her," Tenten came in.

"She's telling the truth Kiba Hinata Shino and I witness Jack jumping after them ourselves," Kurenai said.

Governor Swan nodded trusting Kurenai as he knew she as well as Gai Kakashi and Asuma were responsible for the kids.

Shikamaru however noticed makings that look like tattoos on Jack's arm.

"I believe thanks are in order," Norrington said retreating his new sword and extended his arm for a shake.

Jack took it thinking it was a good sign.

However Norrington gripped his arm and pull off the sleeve revealing the first tattoo of a P.

"Had a brush-up with the East Indian Trading Company, did you, 'pirate'?" Norrington asked sarcastically.

The ninjas were shocked as dozens of pistols aimed at Norrington.

"He's a pirate?" Choji asked.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru yawned.

"Would you two focus," Ino shouted.

Norrington ordered to keep guns on Jack as he rip more of the sleeve revealing a tattoo of a bird flying above water.

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?" Norrington asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please?" Jack responded.

Norrington look out and didn't see a pirate ship.

"I don't see your ship, captain," Norrington responded.

"I'm in the market as it were," Jack responded.

"He said he came to commandeer one," Mulroy explained.

"Told you he was telling the truth," Murtog said and then handed Norrington Jack's gear saying, "This is his, sir."

It was a pistol a belt with a sword and a compass.

Norrington checked the pistol first.

"No additional shot, no powerder," Norrington said.

Then he checked the compass to see it was pointing north.

"A compass that doesn't point North," Norrington said.

Shino's eyebrow rose hearing about the compass.

Norrington lastly pulled out Jack's sword part way.

"And I half expect it to be made out of wood," Norrington said and re-sheathed it, "And no ship. You are possibly the worst pirate I ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Jack responded.

Annoyed Norrington cupped Jack up with shuckles.

Elizabeth step up against her father's will.

"Commodore I must protest," Elizabeth said.

"Carefully Lieutenant," Norrington told the officer who was cupping Jack.

"Pirate or not this man save my life," Elizabeth said.

"One good deed isn't enough for a life-time of wickedness," Norrington explain.

Once the officer cupped Jack broke from his grasp and wrap the chains of his maniacal around Elizabeth's neck and used her as a shield from the pistols.

"Ino," Shikamaru responded.

"I got him lock," Ino said with the hand sign.

"Don't think about it blondie, or I'll strangle her," Jack threaten.

Shino didn't move as he didn't want to summon his insects with people watching.

Kakashi was keeping Gai and Lee from attacking heads on.

"My effects please, oh and my hat," Jack requested, "And to make things interesting, make that pink hair one give it to this young lady."

Norrington hesitated with rage.

"Commodore!" Jack shouted.

Norrington gave the gear to Sakura.

Sakura turned to Kakashi who nodded to her, and she hesitantly handed it over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth isn't it?" Jack asked.

"Its Ms. Swan to you," Elizabeth said.

"Ms. Swan if you please?" Jack asked, "We don't have all day."

Elizabeth took the pistol and jack jerked her to face him taking the pistol.

Elizabeth put the belt on with the pistol, sword, and compass.

When she was done Jack turned her around again.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and animals, you will always remember the day you almost caught Jack Sparrow," Jack announced and threw Elizabeth to Kurenai who caught her.

Jack grab a rope hanging above them with counter weight and hanged around.

Norrington gave the order to open fire on Jack.

The soldiers fired their guns at Jack.

Tenten took out a shurikan and waited for the right moment.

When she saw it she threw the shurikan that cut through the rope as Jack let go.

Jack use a loop of another rope and his shackles to escape and ran toward the streets.

Once knowing that Elizabeth was okay, Norrington chased after them.

"I'm going after them," Kakashi said jumping off.

"Shikamaru, go with him, they might need your shadow possession jutsu," Asuma ordered.

"Right," Shikamaru complained and fallowed Kakashi.

A thick fog started covering the area.

Neji was in town after leaving Naruto and Will, and noticed that the marines were running around.

"_What is going on,"_ Neji thought.

Naruto and Will were walking back to the blacksmith shop when they passed Kakashi who told them what happen after Norrington ran pass them.

Naruto and Will entered the shop finding the gears moving as the donkey controlling it was walking in place as it was connected to the gears.

Will calmed the donkey down as Naruto look around.

Naruto noticed that Will's master, his so call boss, was sleeping drunk.

"_He's as bad as Granny-Tsunade and Purvey Sage with Sake,"_ Naruto thought.

Will notice the hammer on the anvil where it was somewhere else when he, Naruto, and Neji left.

He moved over to grab the hammer when a sword blade came at his hand.

Naruto took out a kunai and blocked it as it was Jack holding the sword.

During the time there they figured out how to make Shurikans and Kunais.

Jack retreated toward the door little by little.

"You're the one they're talking about, the pirate," Will said.

Jack tip his head but frowns toward Will.

"You boy, the tall one that doesn't have a stupid look on his face…" Jack said.

"Hey!" Naruto responded.

"You seem somewhat familiar... Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked.

"I to avoid familiarities with pirates," Will said.

"Ah. Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me ..." Jack said about to leave.

With anger, Will took a sword and threw it at the plank of wood that hold the door shut.

The blade hit deep and block it.

"_That was cool,"_ Naruto thought.

Jack tried to open the latch but it didn't move.

He tried to jiggle the sword free but it didn't budge.

Jack turned to Naruto and Will with a fake smile.

"That's a good trick except now you're the only thing between me and my way out," Jack said and took out his sword, "And now you're out of weapons."

Shurikans threw at Jack full speed.

Jack dodge each of them and block some with his sword and saw it was from Naruto.

"Children shouldn't play with such dangerous weapons," Jack said.

"I'm no child, I'm a ninja," Naruto said.

Will took out a sword from the furnace that was glowing with heat as it wasn't quiet done yet.

Jack and Will duel until Jack use his shackles to disarm Will.

Will picked up two more that were done and threw one to Naruto.

"Who made all these?" Jack asked.

"Naruto, his friends, and I do," Will said, "And we practice them 3 hours a day."

"You two need a mate my friends," Jack said, "Or maybe the reason you practice so much is because you already found two."

"No we practice 3 hours a day so when we see a pirate, we can kill it," Will said.

Naruto use the moment to throw some Kunais.

Jack dodge them barely.

Will dives at Jack again as they dueled on a wheelbarrel.

Jack wrapped the chain around Will's sword and disarm him.

Naruto came at Jack with the sword at Jack.

Jack found it easy to dodge Naruto's attacks.

"Your aim is slightly impressive, mate, but your swordsmanship is horrible unlike your friend," Jack said and disarmed Naruto.

Naruto disappeared in a puff a smoke revealing to be a shadow clone as several other shadow clones that were transformed into Kunais around Jack and kicked him into the air shouting, "Na-ru-to!"

The real Naruto came from above and kick Jack into the ground shouting, "Uzumaki Barrage!"

Naruto jumped out of the way after landing.

Jack hit the ground unconscious.

The door was broken down by the marines.

Norrington came in and saw that the master was asleep, Will and Naruto was standing, and Jack was unconscious and guessed what happened.

Kakashi and Shikamaru came in and saw the mess.

"Excellent work. You two have assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive," Norrington said.

"Thank you sir," Will said.

Norrington stood over Jack and smile.

"This will be the day remembered as the day Jack Sparrow almost escape," Norrington said.

The marines cupped Jack and took him away.

"Naruto, did you and Will really took that pirate down?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, sure did," Naruto said.

"_This been a long day," _Kakashi thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long I been working on my other stories, taking breaks once in a while. Not to mention I transfer my files to a flashdrive, my laptop falls with the flashdrive connected with it and the flashdrive broke to where I couldn't get into the files so I had to restart working on all the chapters that I haven't finished for every story I posted, because I deleted them off my laptop once on the flashdrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Pearl**

The fog that started at the docks was now covering Fort Charles.

At the prison where pirates and Jack was being held, the prisoners were trying to get the dog guarding the keys to come to them so they can escape.

"If you keep calling like that, the dog will never come," Jack told them.

"Sorry we're not resigned to the Gallows just yet," the prisoner responded.

At the Swan's mansion Elizabeth's servant Estrella was tucking Elizabeth in.

"There you go Miss, you have a difficult day," Estrella said.

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose, but I was still not entirely prepared for it," Elizabeth said.

"I meant you being threaten by that pirate. It sounds terrifying," Estrella explained.

"Oh, yes, terrifying," Elizabeth agreed.

"But the Commodore proposed! Fancy that! That's a smart match, miss, if it's not too bold to say," Estrella said.

"It is a smart match. He's a fine man. The sort any woman should dream of marrying," Elizabeth agreed.

"Well, that Will Turner, he's a fine man too," Estrella said.

"That is bold," Elizabeth said.

"Begging my pardon miss, it was not my place," Estrella apologized.

"Is Ms. Hyuga, and Ms. Haruno still outside?" Elizabeth asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yes do you want me to ask them to leave?" Estrella asked.

"No, but make sure they have a place to sleep if they plan to stay for the night," Elizabeth explained.

"Alright Miss," Estrella agreed.

Kakashi and Kurenai ordered Sakura and Hinata to watch over Elizabeth incase something else goes wrong, considering Hinata's Byakugan and Sakura's medical training.

They decided to stock up on the kunais and Shurikans they made.

At the Blacksmith forge Will Naruto Tenten Neji and Lee were making more weapons.

At the harbor a huge black ship with black sales sailed to dock.

The ship was known as the Black Pearl.

They fired their cannons at the parpet where Norrington and Governor Swan was talking about the proposal.

Norrington saved Governor Swan as they prepared for attack.

The Cannon fires was heard all the way to the prison and Jack recognize them right away.

The harbor was beaten by the cannons fired.

Shino Kiba Akamaru and Kurenai came out and over heard the cannons and rushed.

A cannon came at them and they dodge it.

"What in the world is going on?" Kiba asked.

They hid as pirates ran on the harbor into town.

"I don't like this," Shino said.

"We should help," Kurenai said.

Gai Kakashi and Asuma were already out and send.

Shikamaru Ino and Choji were combining their skills to fight.

"Mind destruction Jutsu!" Ino shouted making the handsign.

She manage to force one of the pirates to attack his fellow crew members.

"Human Boulder!" Choji shouted using the jutsu to crush some of the pirates.

Shikamaru use the shadow strangling jutsu to deal with some of the pirates.

"This is ridiculous, why are they here?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but it might have to do with this fog," Shikamaru said.

Naruto Neji Tenten and Lee were fighting the pirates with will.

Hinata and Sakura went into the balcony above the door as the butler opened it to find pirates.

The butler was killed by them.

They rushed into Elizabeth's room.

The pirates noticed them and fallowed and broke through.

Hinata covered Sakura and Elizabeth by hitting both men.

"Go!" Hinata shouted.

Sakura and Elizabeth left with Hinata fallowing.

They went into the empty room into a closet as the pirates came in.

"We know you're here puppet, come on out and we promise not to hurt you or the two girls," Pintel lied, "You got something of ours and we want it, its calling on us."

Elizabeth look down at the medallion and look up to see that Pintel found them.

"Hello poppet," Pintel said and opened the door.

"Parlay," Elizabeth shouted.

"What?" Pintel responded shocked.

"Parlay! I invoke the right of parlay! According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you must take me to your Captain!" Elizabeth responded.

"I know the code," Pintel said.

"If an adversary demands parlay, you can do them no harm until the parlay is complete," Elizabeth explained.

"We call Parlay too," Sakura said with Hinata nodding realizing this might work to their advantage.

The pirates reluncantly took them and headed to the ship.

Will Naruto Neji Tenten and Lee were still fighting when they saw Elizabeth Sakura and Hinata being taken away.

"Sakura," Naruto and Lee shouted.

Neji and Tenten stopped them as Will was knocked out by the pirate he thought he killed.

"There's to many," Neji said as Tenten threw homemade smoke bombs creating them time to get Will to safety.


	6. Chapter 6

**End of the Attack**

At the prison there was an explosion as a hole was created by the cannon ball letting all the prisoners but Jack escape.

Jack tried to get the dog to come to him when two pirates known as Koehler and Twig came in.

"This isn't the armory," Twig said.

Koehler noticed Jack before they left.

"Look over here Twig, Captain Jack Sparrow," Koehler said.

"Huh. Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a God forsaken island, shrinking into the distance. How the devil did you get off?" Twig asked.

"Did you grew little wings and fly away?" Koehler asked.

"His fortunes hasn't improved," Twig said.

Jack walked up to the bars into the moonlight.

"Worry about your own fortunes. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers ... and mutineers," Jack said.

Out of anger Koehler lashes out his hand and grab Jack by the neck.

Jack grab Koehler's arm that was almost mummy-skeleton like in the moonlight.

"So, there is a curse," Jack said.

Koehler shoves him back hard and retreated his hand that turned back to normal.

"That's interesting," Jack said.

"You know nothing of hell," Koehler responded.

Koehler and Twig left, leaving Jack in his thoughts.

Amongst the cannon firing Elizabeth Sakura and Hinata were token to the black pearl.

The pirates stared at the three girls.

"I didn't know we were taking captives?" a pirate known as Bo'sun said.

"These three invoke the code of Parlay for Captain Barbossa," Pintel said.

The pirate captain known as Barbossa walked up to the deck on que with a monkey on his shoulder.

"We are here to…" Elizabeth stopped when Bo'sun smacked her.

Sakura punched him in the gut sending him flying into a wall.

"That be a reminder that no one touches those under the oath of parlay," Barbossa said not a bit faze and turned to Elizabeth, "My apologies Miss, as you were saying?"

"Captain Barbossa ... We have come to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal," Elizabeth said.

"We're not humble pirates, what do you want?" Barbossa said.

"We want you to leave and never come back," Sakura said.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Barbossa said, "Mean's no."

"Now Hinata," Sakura said.

Hinata decided to act up and took the medallion and hold it over then railing.

"Hinata will drop that medallion if you don't fallow our suggestions," Sakura said.

"My holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to us ... Why?" Barbossa asked.

"Because it's what you're searching for. You've been searching for it for years. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago, when we made the crossing from England," Elizabeth said.

"Did you now?" Barbossa asked with interest.

"Hinata," Sakura ordered.

Hinata let it slip through her fingers but grabbed it when the pirates panicked.

"You have a name Missy," Barbossa asked.

"Elizabeth…Turner, I'm a maid for the Swan house," Elizabeth lied, "Sakura and Hinata are my daughters."

Sakura and Hinata decided to go with the lie and nodded.

"Where did you get the trinket like that?" Barbossa asked, "A family heirloom I assume."

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're asking," Elizabeth said.

"Very well we'll leave and never returns, now tell your daughter to give us the medallion," Barbossa said turning to Hinata.

Elizabeth nodded and Hinata handed it over reluctantly.

Barbossa gave the orders to disport.

"Wait! You must return us to shore! According to the code of the Order of the Brethren…" Elizabeth interrupted when she noticed they weren't let off.

"First. Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement, and so I 'must' do nothing. Secondly: you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply. And you're not. And thirdly the code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules," Barbossa said and grin gold and silver tooth grin, "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner."

Sakura and Hinata look at each other with worried looks knowing they got themselves in deep trouble, and they had no way to contact the others.

Then the two were pulled away from a force.

They turned to see it was Konan.

"You're the leaf ninjas that was send here," Konan said.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Konan, and right now, I got the mind to report you two, but if you two behave, I won't spill," Konan said.

"You're Akatsuki," Hinata said.

Konan nodded in response and said, "Which means you better behave."

Hinata and Sakura gulped as they knew they were in deep trouble now.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to have Konan appeared first of the Akatsuki. More Akatsuki will appeared as the chapters passed, as well as one of Pein's bodies he controls, Yahiko. Madara would be there too, but he'll be acting like his typical Tobi impersonation self.

I know this is early but I was thinking if I do the second and third movie of Pirates of the Carribean crossover with Naruto, I would start it during the time of Naruto Shippuden, that way for the fun of it, I can include Sai. Although considering neither anime series of Naruto Shippuden nor the manga series are over yet, I think I'm going to wing it somewhere in the archs before Pein's attack on the leaf village and since Sakura Shikamaru Ino Choji Kiba Hinata and Shino are Chuunins, Neji's a Jonin, Sai was a member of the root, and Naruto trained under Jiriaya for 3 years, I'll have them go into the portal with only Tenzo/Yamato as main leader, that way the leaf will be safe, and if Naruto looses control of the Nine-tail's chakra, Yamato can restrain it, but I'm not sure about having the cloak appear, and even if I do, it won't reach 4 tails.

As for the Akatsukis don't worry I have a plan for that problem, even with the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie.


End file.
